


Mameluco

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Me encanta tu mameluco" susurra Steve mientras abraza a Danny."Es un poloshirt tipo leotardo""No me importa, para mi siempre será un mameluco""Si bueno, gracias a ti ya esta arruinado"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Mameluco

Steve llevaba rato mirando a Danny con su camiseta polo de color azul que se encontraba fajada, estaba impresionado que durante todo el día su amigo no se hubiese desfajado, pues sabe de antemano que es muy difícil permanecer de esa manera. En algún momento la camisa se le debería de subir o salir del pantalón cuando se agachaba, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió.

Lo miro ir hacia el baño y lo siguió cuidando de no ser visto, abrió la puerta lentamente agradeciendo a los dioses que la puerta no hizo ningún ruido y vio a su compañero con su pantalón y orinando, todo iba normal hasta que escucho un 'Clic' luego escucho otros dos, su curiosidad estaba al máximo solo podía ver a su amigo abrocharse los pantalones sin necesidad de acomodarse su camisa.

Se fue de la puerta del baño y se pone en la computadora central esperando a su compañero, lo vio regresar y se acerco a el deteniéndolo en su caminar y jalándolo hacia su oficina mientras cerrada todas las persianas para no permitir que nadie más mirara lo que sucedería.

"¿Que es lo que ocurre Steven?"

"Bueno Danno, me gustaría saber como le haces para permanecer fajado todo el día"

"¿Qu-que?" No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la pregunta del moreno.

"Quiero saber como le haces para permanecer fajado cariño"

"Um.. bueno yo..."

"¿Si?"

"Bueno... traigo un leotardo" dijo Danny con sus mejillas rojas pues nunca imagino que alguien se diera cuenta de ello.

"¿Que?" Steve no entendió, pero se acerco y le desabrocho los pantalones, bajándoselos hasta ver lo que su amigo traía debajo.

"Nngg... Danno" murmuro con voz ronca.

Se acerco a la espalda del rubio y llevo sus manos a la parte delantera del más bajo acariciándolo y sintiendo como iba creciendo la polla de su amigo. No quería quitarle el mameluco a su compañero así que lo inclino en su escritorio ignorando las protestas de Danny, agarro una tijeras y cortó un pedazo de tela dejando a la vista la grieta del detective.

"¡¡¡Animal!!!"

"Cállate" y le dio una nalgada llevando sus dedos al ano del rubio y lo empezó a preparar bruscamente.

"Nnnggg... Steve.."

Steve no espero mucho y lo penetro sin darle tiempo a su compañero de acostumbrarse a su tamaño y comenzó las estocadas de manera brusca y agresiva, el rubio gemía sin parar por lo que le hacía y el moreno no pudo evitar morder fuertemente el cuello del detective para marcarlo como su propiedad. Agarra las caderas del más bajo con fuerza mientras acelera sus movimientos sintiéndose en el borde, lleva sus manos a los pezones del Detective y los aprieta amando el chillido que sale de la boca de su compañero.

Danny se pierde en el placer recibido, no tiene idea de cuanto tiempo su compañero lo penetra pero llega al punto máximo y se corre en su ropa sin necesidad de acariciar su polla. Cuando Steve saca su pene de su trasero puede sentir el liquido saliendo de su interior uniéndose a la suciedad en su ropa.

"Me encanta tu mameluco" susurra Steve mientras abraza a Danny.

"Es un poloshirt tipo leotardo"

"No me importa, para mi siempre será un mameluco"

"Si bueno, gracias a ti ya esta arruinado"

"La próxima vez que uses uno ten en cuenta que te terminare follándote duramente en la oficina"

"Ahora tendré que usarlas seguido" dice Danny sintiendo su pene dar un brinco de emoción ante las palabras de Steve.

"Idiota"

"Me amas cariño"

"Si, lo hago Danno"

"Te amo también gran bobo"

FIN


End file.
